An Adventure Into a New World
by FandomsWonderland413
Summary: What happens when Kennzie is adopted by Emma and Neal, and shown a new world only found in storybooks. (I apologize for the bad summary, this is my first OUAT fanfiction there is light Swanfire, and my OC. I really do apologize for any grammer mistakes.)(DISCLAIMER: COVER NOT MINE & CHARTERS NOT MINE!)
1. Chapter 1

Back Story

It's cold, you pull the blanket around you, as you stare at the other kids running around the room. They're all happy and care free, because they're young, you know they'll be gone soon. You how ever have been in this same orphanage for 2 years know, after your parents died. You watch kids come and go everyday. But you stay because nobody wants a 13 year old girl, about to be 14. You sigh, you know your trapped. You hear the clicking of heels coming towards the door. The door opens and Miss Walker (one of our caretakers) comes in. She has a smile, as she greets you all.

"Children now behave, we have a family coming in." You sit up and watch as she closes the door. And the kids return to playing. Shortly the door opens again and a tall woman with curly blond hair, and a red leather jacket enters; following close was a young boy about your age a bit younger maybe, and finally a man taller than the woman who first entered, he has a scruffy looking beard. And then Miss Walker.

"Children settle down." Miss Walker looks around at use. "Now then... this is Emma." She points to the tall blonde who now has a name.

"And Neal, and Henry." She says pointing to the man, and then to the younger boy. You watch as the kids greet them with high pitched squeals of glee. You just sit on the couch. You've seen families like this, but sadly they are always looking for younger kids. You watch as the younger boy eyes you. He begins walking towards you. Now standing in front of you he puts out hand greeting you.

"Hi I'm Henry." You take the boys hand um you mean Henry's hand and shake it.

"Can I sit." He gestures towards the empty space next to you. You nod, as he takes a seat. He smiles at you.

"What is your name?"

"Kennzie."

"Well nice to meet you Kennzie." He smiles once again. You watch the blond woman previously mentioned as Emma walks up to you, the man, Neal follows her.

"What's your name kid." Emma asks.

"Kennzie." You actually smile this is the first in along time, that you actually have a chance. They ask you question and you answer. After a while you are asked to pack you things. This is it you have a chance, a new shot at a family and a home.

**^TIME SKIP^**

It's been 3 months, and you are really happy. You smile a lot more. You have learned a lot of things about Henry, Emma, and Neal. Like how Henry is Emma's child but was in foster care. And how Emma was also in foster care. But you also learned about another world one you read about in storybooks as a kid with your mom. You had even visited the realm they call home once again, and you listen to the story's Emma, Henry, and Neal tell. You enjoy them. But you have only encountered these "storybook" characters once. When they where rebuilding their castle and world. You know Emma and her mom (Snow white) communicate through magic somehow. You are told that you will be leaving in about a week or two to visit this realm once again.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: Okay, so this chapter manly consistence of Kennzie, DON'T WORRY! They will be back. And this chapter is a bit long so enjoy!^_^)

Chapter 1

"Kennzie! Henry! Lets go!" Your mother's voice intrudes your ears, as you pack the last of your things, and zip them up in your suitcase, you look over to your younger brother Henry, as he is still scurrying around packing. You sigh, putting your head in your hands shaking your head.

"Henrrrryyyyy." You groan anxious to go.

"Com' on!" You hear your mom yell again from down stairs.

"We'll be down in a minute mom!" You respond to her call, and hand Henry his coat; and watch as he zips up his bag, and then slips on his coat. Slinging the backpack on his shoulder.

"Are you ready?" I ask impatient to leave.

"Yeah, yeah come on Kennzie." He sighs and walks out of the room leaving you to follow behind him. You, and Henry bound down the stairs coming upon a very impatient Emma. She looks at you a gestures towards the car.

"Com' on, your dads waiting." She sighs as you and Henry walk to the car, and shove your things hastily into the back. Eventually you are all in the car and on the road, heading towards what used to be Storybrook but what was know, just a road through a thick forest but you all knew better than that.

**^TIME SKIP^**

You are still driving, but it has been like 2 hours; And Emma and Neal say your almost there. You watch as Neal turn's the car, onto a small dirt road, barley noticeable in-less you where looking for it. You watch as trees pass you by. Until you reach a small clearing with a well right in the center. You all get out of the rusty yellow bug and grab each of your suitcases. You watch as Emma walks over to the well drawing the bucket up and reaching down inside pulling out a bean. You all gather your stuff, lock the car door -just in case-, and stand around Emma. She sighs heavily and looks around at use.

"Is everyone ready?" I node my head, as dose Henry. She looks at Neal, and he gives her a smile to reassure her. Then as you watch the bean hit the ground you are enveloped by a green portal. Taken away from the world you call home.

You arrive in a golden room the tile of the floor making a clink sound as you land. You are greeted by a smiling Snow and Charming. They envelop you and Henry in hugs, then doing the same to Neal, and Emma.

"Oh its so good to see you guys again!" Snow's smile widens, as she greets you. It had been a year since you had last visited here, and the only timed you visited for that matter. Snow looked at are suitcases, and sighed.

"Emma I told you not to pack anything!" Snow looked at her daughter, waiting to here the excuse.

"I wanted to be prepared." Snow sighed, but her warm smile never left.

"Well come on to your rooms." She turned around, opening the doors to a grand hallway. You notice every thing is lite up by candles. Different, but you enjoy the change. You look up to Snow as she is wearing a white gown that flows down her back, a bit of it dragging the floor. There is a wide dip in the middle of her back that reveals her skin. Charming on the other hand was wearing a blue shirt, like the one a general would wear; it was tucked into a white pair of trousers, and finally where accompanied by black boots that came up to his calf. They looked elegant and sophisticated. And walked with such power, but it didn't seem to intimidate anyone. You smile, you love it here. Soon you see them stop at a door; Charming opens the door extending his arm inviting you all inside. It is a grand room, royal blue covers the walls and gold trim laces the top, and bottom edge's of the walls. There are grand windows, with large curtains that, unlike the walls a brilliant gold, laced with a soft amber tone. But the view is what captures you the most, it looks of onto a shimmering lake with mountains surrounding it. Its breathtaking, you know realize that it is early morning as the sun is a bit above the mountains. You find a glass door that leads out to a balcony. Before you are able to open the door, you here your name.

"Kennzie dear, don't go out there just yet I mean you will have a while to look around... Considering this is your room." You smile and run and hug Snow. You feel her arms wrap around you to hug you too.

"Thank you so much!" You hug her one last time before letting go. She smiles warmly at you before leading Henry to gaze at his own room.

"Come on let's, let Kennzie look around." You watch as everyone files into the hallway. You turn to look at the rest of the room. To the left of the room against the wall is a ignominious bed, that has golden bed sheets. There are 4 post at each corner going up a little ways, then stopping at a ceiling, but not your rooms ceiling, no just the ceiling of your bed. Dear god this was amazing! You look around, and every where you turn it just gets better. You look to see a door that lays on the left side of your bed. As you open the door, your breath is taken away of the beauty of the bathroom. You can't believe a bathroom could be this beautiful! You even have a window in your bathroom; as you explore further you find a closet, it is quite large, but sadly it is empty. You close the door to the closet walking out the bathroom over to your suitcase; you start to open your suitcase but are interrupted by a knocking. You turn to your door.

"Who is it?" You say looking at the door.

"Princess Kennzie, Queen Snow sent me." You smile.

"Oh sorry, come in!" The door opens, and a woman who looks a bit younger than Emma enters. You smile at her, and she returns the smile with one of her own.

"I'm here for you fitting princess." She says as she bow's quickly before standing straight once again.

"My what?" Your eyebrow raises in question.

"I already brought clothes." The maid mischievous smile is this only thing you have in reply, as she grabs your arm, and pulls you through your bathroom, and once again into your empty closet; before speaking once again.

"I apologize miss, but I was given orders by the Queen, to fit you for your royal wear." You look at her again.

"Then wh-"

"Orders are Orders and I must follow them." She sighs "I'm sorry but I do not know why I was instructed these orders; but I must complete them." You sigh and give seeing as though you don't want to get her in trouble.

"Fine." She leads you to the center of the closet, and up onto a circular podium, they're are mirrors in front of you, and stair cases on either side of you, that lead up to the second floor of the closet. She sets down a suitcase that you just know notice, and opens. There is needles, fabric, thread, scissors, measure, and a wand. You look up at her curiously.

"What's the wand for?" She looks up, and smiles.

"I practice with magic, it helps with sewing and fitting people." You mouth gaps, but you close it reminding yourself magic is normal in this world. You watch as the first thing she grabs is the wand. She smoothly waves her wand; a few items in the suitcase glow a soft gold, and float into the air. They float around you as she measures your back, and waist. Soon you watch as fabric floats around you. You close your eyes your, still a little wiry about magic.

"Done!" You hear the pleasant ring of the maids voice. You open your eyes greeted by a soft baby blue gown that just barley sweeps the floor. You smile.

"It's Beautiful! Thank you!" She smiles.

"Your welcome." You wave to her leaving her in the refines of your closet.


End file.
